


Two-Mask Slasher

by ToastedToast15



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween Movies - All Media Types, Monster Breeder (Browser Game)
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Trans Male Michael Myers, i'm trans myself so this isn't fetishistic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastedToast15/pseuds/ToastedToast15
Summary: I swear this started as crack, but I still ended up actually trying. Anyway, you know that browser game Monster Breeder that came out a few years back? Since both Michael and Jason are monsters in that game, I thought it would be a good crackfic idea for this ship, as well as an excuse to make fankids for it since I am human garbage who likes to design fankids. I literally have no other justification for this. I just wrote it "because I can."
Relationships: Michael Myers/Jason Voorhees
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	1. Captured

**Author's Note:**

> At this point, each chapter is more like a single scene than a chapter. Hope that's ok :)

Michael woke up in some sort of holding cell. Was he back at Smith’s Grove? No, that couldn’t be it, the cell was far bigger than the one he was used to. But then where was he, and how did he get here? Michael began investigating his surroundings; the cell had a rudimentary prison bed, though he had woken up on the floor, as if he had been unceremoniously dropped into his new accommodations, and one wall was made entirely of bars, through which he could see a hallway lined with cells similar to his own. His cell was, of course, locked, and his knife was nowhere to be found. Clearly, it was taken by whoever brought him here, wherever here was.

Michael’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps in the hallway, coming towards his cell. When the owner of the footsteps had come within eyeshot, Michael remembered what happened. He had been skulking around stalking teenagers when suddenly this person pulled up in a truck and took him by surprise, hitting him over the head with a baseball bat before he could get a stab in. That person was now approaching his cell, carrying what appeared to be a tray of food. They didn’t appear to be a police officer or a doctor, so Michael was back to square one on why he was here.

The person spoke, interrupting his thoughts once again. “Eat up. You’re gonna need your strength for when I introduce you to your new friend.”

The person left after putting the food in Michael’s cell, their footsteps retreating back to where they had come from. Michael eyed the food suspiciously. Who or what was this “new friend,” and why would he need his strength? Would the food even help in that regard, or had it been drugged? Michael decided not to eat it.

His resolve, however, lasted only a matter of hours, when he could no longer ignore his hunger. Michael soon found that he had been right to be suspicious, because soon after eating he found himself suddenly very sleepy. Knowing he couldn’t fight the soporific drugs’ effects and not wanting to sleep on the floor again, Michael made his way to his cell bed before letting go of consciousness again.


	2. The "New Friend"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael meets Jason.

When Michael woke up again, the first thing he noticed was that he was no longer alone in his cell. The other man was still unconscious, but even slumped over, Michael could tell that he was easily a head taller than him. The stranger wore a hockey mask over his face, revealing only his eyes, which would soon open to the sight of Michael’s own eyes staring at him through both their masks.

Michael’s staring contest with his new cellmate was interrupted by an all-too-familiar voice. “You boys play nice.”

Michael tilted his head quizzically at the person, and the other man didn’t seem to have any more of an idea of what this was all about. The person, seemingly confident in their vagueness, left the two without elaborating further.

After a few hours with nothing better to do, Michael signed to his new companion “Who are you?”

After a second’s thought, the larger man signed back “My name is Jason. You?”

“I am Michael.” Michael paused, considering his next question. “Why are we here?”

“Don’t know. Don’t know where either.”

Michael and Jason fell back into silence. There was nothing left to say, but Michael found himself enjoying the company of someone he didn’t feel the urge to kill. As the hours passed, Michael even found himself voluntarily sitting closer to Jason, until they were barely a foot apart from one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I decided I don't like Jason as a zombie anymore, so I'm changing my fic so he isn't one.


	3. Unusually Affectionate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Jason's mysterious captor gets impatient and feeds them aphrodesiacs.

It was only a matter of time before Michael and Jason had their peace and quiet interrupted yet again by their captor, who brought each of them a meal with a vague as ever remark of “Maybe this’ll help speed things up,” whatever that was supposed to mean.

After the captor left yet again, Michael shared his distrust with Jason, pointing at the food and signing “Probably drugged. It was last time. Made me sleep.”

Jason nodded in understanding, and both would postpone eating until it became absolutely necessary. After a minute’s pause, Jason signed “What do you think that person wants from us?”

“Who knows? Maybe this is a test or experiment,” Michael replied apathetically, “Can’t wait to find a way out.”

“Me too, I miss my mom, and Camp Crystal Lake, and the woods. Do you also want to go home?”

“I don’t have a home. I’m always moving, so they don’t catch me.”

“Do you have a family?”

“They all hate me; they’d help me be caught.”

After a few minutes of silence, Michael signed again “I sometimes wish I didn’t have to run constantly.” He was shocked at himself that he’d opened up so quickly; he’d known Jason less than a day but already felt comfortable enough around him to trust him with his thoughts.

Jason replied, “If you want somewhere to stay, you can go home with me.”

Michael’s answer to this proposition, “Maybe I will,” shocked him even more than the proposition itself.

To his chagrin, Michael couldn’t ignore his hunger forever, and after a few more hours sitting with Jason in silence, punctuated by brief signed conversations, he lifted his mask past his mouth and started to eat the food that their captor had brought into his cell. He also noticed Jason beginning to eat his portion.

As the minutes passed, Michael waited to feel groggy again from the drugs that were almost certainly in the meal he just ate. But instead, he continued to feel alert, and also a bit warm inside. It was a sensation entirely alien to him, but it wasn’t unpleasant either. He also found himself experiencing an urge to get closer to Jason, to touch him. As he inched closer, the warm sensation grew, drowning his senses in the strange feeling of affection he was experiencing. Everything else blurred out of focus until it was just himself, Jason, and the warm sensation that he felt. To Michael, for the next few hours, nothing else existed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried doing a tasteful cutaway, as I don't feel comfortable writing actual smut.
> 
> Edit: I decided I don't like Jason as a zombie anymore, so I'm changing my fic so he isn't one.


	4. Sharp Focus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes into sharp focus, and Michael and Jason feel the effects of the oxytocin released by their brains during the last cutaway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos! I'm so happy you like my fic!

As the influence of whatever drug that he had been given wore off, everything came back into sharp focus for Michael. All of his surroundings, but also all of his thoughts, one in particular screaming to the forefront: What he and Jason had just done, they couldn’t go back from it. Michael didn’t know how to feel about that, or what it would be like going forward; all he could do was sign “I’m sorry” to Jason, though he wasn’t entirely sure if what happened was wrong.

“Don’t say sorry. It’s alright.” Jason’s frantically signed reply was cold comfort to Michael, who was still unsure.

“Do you mean it? Are you really okay?” Michael’s hands were shaky, worried that he may have somehow hurt his cellmate. He didn’t know why, but the thought that he might have hurt him was almost as concerning to him as his own well-being.

“Yes, I do. I am okay.” Jason’s signing had slowed to a calm pace, reassuring Michael that he really did mean it.

His nerves calmed somewhat, Michael sat leaning against Jason for hours, until he felt his consciousness leaving him once more. What happened happened, but he trusted Jason and was sure that they’d figure out a way to escape together eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a mini-update, but I couldn't really justify making this scene longer. I guess it is what it is.


	5. Testing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael notices he's getting blood tests and Jason isn't. What could possibly be the reason why?

When Michael woke up, the first thing he noticed was that he was in his cell bed, not next to Jason where he had fallen asleep. Jason was still right where Michael had last seen him, though he must have fallen asleep some time after Michael did. The next thing Michael noticed was a prickling sensation in his arm. Rolling up is sleeve, his suspicions were confirmed when he saw the bandaged evidence of some kind of blood test. This cemented in his mind that this whole situation was an experiment of some kind, but for the life of him he couldn’t think of what.

He stared at the wall contemplating any possibilities he could think of until he noticed Jason stirring, seemingly surprised to see his companion no longer at his side. Michael waved to get his attention and started signing. “I think this is a test. They took my blood. Did they take yours?”  
“I don’t know.”

“Let me see your arms.”

Jason rolled up his sleeves, revealing his arms to be bare of any bandages or prick marks.

“Why would they only take my blood?” Michael asked, knowing that Jason didn’t have any more answers than he did, and was probably also asleep when their captor had last entered the cell.

That question would remain unanswered, but for the next week, the meals that the captor brought to the cell were not drugged. With nothing better to do, Michael and Jason got to know each other very well, developing a routine of sorts consisting of hours of silent company intermitted with short signed conversations. _It was nice to not be alone,_ Michael thought to himself.

About a week after the first blood test, Michael woke up with another blood test prick in his arm. Why were they giving him blood tests but not Jason? Their captor wouldn’t give them any clues until their next meal.

“Congratulations. We’ve confirmed an offspring,” the captor said in that stupid smug voice that Michael had grown to hate.

_Offspring._ Michael froze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is intermitted a word? If it isn't, I'm sorry, I just couldn't think of anything better, since I already used the word punctuated recently.


	6. Offspring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael panics a bit, as he doesn't know how to feel about the fact that he and Jason are going to be fathers. Jason and Michael say "I love you." Michael makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience in waiting for this update!

_This wasn’t happening. This couldn’t be happening._ For the first time in a long time, Michael felt afraid. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around. Jason.

“I’m so sorry,” Jason signed, “I didn’t mean for this to happen, I-”

Michael pulled away and shook his head. “Why are you sorry? This is the captor’s fault. They made both of us do this.”

“What do you want to do? You look scared.”

“I don’t know. I think this is what our captor wants. Our offspring.”

Michael felt sick to his stomach with disgust. Not necessarily about the fact that he was apparently going to have a child with Jason, he didn’t really know how to feel about that, but rather at the thought that him and Jason had been brought here for this purpose, and at what their captor could possibly want their progeny for.

Michael took a deep breath. He couldn’t think about that. He needed to be pragmatic. “Maybe they’ll let us go when they get what they want,” he signed to Jason.

 _But what if they don’t?_ The thought intruded Michael’s mind without warning. _What if they want more?_ Michael paused, looking for a way to shoo those thoughts. _We’ll find a way out before I need to worry about that._

That night, Michael broke several hours of silence, signing to Jason “Can I sleep on you tonight? You can have my bed.”

“Yes. I love you,” Jason signed back.

And in his tiredness-drunk state, Michael unthinkingly replied “I love you too. Good night.”

Michael woke up the next morning lying on Jason. He thought about what he said the night before. Did he really love Jason? He felt more comfortable around him than he ever had around anyone before. Was that love? He was never told how love felt, only that he was incapable of it. But was he? Feeling his breathing chest against Jason’s, Michael knew the answer. Not only was he capable of love, but that is what he felt for him. If they weren’t in this damn cell, he’d want this moment to last forever.

Michael felt Jason stir beneath him, so he got up to let his lover out of the bed. This was as good a time as any to tell him. “I meant it last night when I said I loved you too,” Michael signed with only the smallest bit of trepidation.

“I meant it too,” Jason signed back. “You make me feel happy and safe and understood.”

“I feel the same way. I also have something else to say. I’m keeping our offspring.”

Michael saw Jason’s eyes light up behind his mask as he took him into a big bear hug. Michael returned the hug. _Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all._


End file.
